Finally after three years
by Gayshipper23
Summary: This a little thing I whipped up over the past two days. Its designed for your imagination. Meaning I didn't describe some stuff. One shot. Hope you enjoy


Alec's POV

Magnus and I have been together for 3 years now. My parents are never going to accept me. I've been trying to get them to see that I'm the same person they know they just know everything now. Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, and the rest of our friends support us. Max accepts us, even though we don't get to talk much.

I've been distancing myself from Magnus lately because I've been trying to figure out how to propose to him. I disowned my parents because of it. If they don't accept this part of me they're not going to be a part of our life.

Magnus is currently at work and I'm at the loft setting up for the surprise I hope he likes it. I'm so nervous.

Magnus's POV

I was over at Clary and Jace's I took off from work early because I couldn't stop thinking about Alec.

"I don't know Biscuit it's just he's the first one I've liked after the whole Camille incident. We've been together for three years and he's pulling away."

"Magnus I'm sure it's nothing. Remember the last time this happened. You said he was pulling away yet he was on a modeling job in Taiwan. With no sell service. You're over reacting."

"Clary's right Mags. I know my brother and he's madly in love with you."

"You think so?" I asked looking at him.

"No." He said and I deflated, "I know so."

I brightened up when I heard that.

"Look Maggie if you really think somethings going on talk to him about it okay." Clary said putting her hand on mine. "Now you better get going it's almost 5."

"Yeah you're right thanks Biscuit thanks Blondie."

"You're welcome now go." Clary said.

Alec's POV

Jace texted me and saying that Magnus just left.

Perfect timing. I just finished dinner and was putting everything on the table. I put the plates and silverware and the wine on the table then went and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I had the lights dimmed and candles on the table. I went into our room and changed my clothes because I just spent two hours in a super hot kitchen.

I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. Magnus texted me and said he was on his way up. I stood by the table and waited till he walked in.

He came in two minutes later. "Alec I'm home." He says then looked shocked.

"Hey Mags glad you're home."

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Also it's an apology for not being around as much. I've just had a lot on my mind." I said and walked over and kissed his cheek.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Nothing special I just felt like surprising you. I know you've been working hard and I thought it'd be nice if we had an evening together. Just the two of us no distractions." He raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Don't worry I've told everyone that tonight is about the two of us. I also forwarded all our calls to Jace and Clary's phones." He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"So shall we eat my love?" I asked pulling his chair out for him.

"We shall." He sat down and we started talking and eating. I served dessert a little while later and we just talked after we finished.

"How about I help you clean up then we take this chat to the bedroom?" he asked with a smirk.

"As appealing as that sounds I have a different a idea."

"What do you mean?" he asked at me worried.

"Don't worry. There's just something I have to get off my chest. Nothing bad." I say nervously. He relaxes a little but he's still tense.

"Okay here it goes. Magnus the last three years have been the best years of my life. There was a point in time when I thought this wouldn't work out. But it did even threw the countless arguments we've had. You've made me the happiest man alive by being my boyfriend. Now I was wondering if you would continue to make me happy by becoming my husband?" I asked as I got down on one knee.

He raised both his hands to his mouth. "Alexander are you serious?! What about your parents?"

"I don't care about them from now on they are the Lightwood or Robert and Maryse. I disowned them today. I went to visit Max and told them and told them about this and they didn't like it so I told them fine. I said if you don't like this side of me fine."

"Oh my God Alexander. I love you so much."

"So will let you?" I asked nervously

"Of course I will. I love you so much Alexander" he said them tackled me and we kissed.

We broke apart and I couldn't stop smiling. I took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. He admired it then took out his phone. We took a picture together with his hand in front of us showing the ring.

He posted it to Facebook saying WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

Our friends posted saying congratulations and from Clary and Jace I told you so's and congratulations. We left our phones out there and went to our bedroom. We couldn't wait to spend the rest of our lives with each other. The next 70 - 80 years are going to be the best years of my life.


End file.
